


The Long Road to ABQ

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Series: The Long Road To ABQ [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Impala Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for Dolly (supernaturalpsychopaths) after she left me some tasty wincest smut in my inbox on tumblr. It got a little long to be an 'ask box drabble' so I thought I'd post it here instead. </p><p>As usual, this is unbeated so I apologize for any distracting errors.  </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road to ABQ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyDollDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDollDevil/gifts).



Sam should have been suspicious when Dean asked him to drive. 

They were headed to Albuquerque from South Texas. Garth had called in an emergency. The case was particularly gruesome, one Sam was happy he didn't have to research himself. They had to get down there STAT to back up the other hunter in ganking the spook responsible for a string of deaths and it was a 9 hour drive, even with Sam's lead foot. 

Once they were on the open road cruising 10 miles over the speed limit, Sam feels Dean's hand creep up the inside of his thigh. Sam shakes off his slight case of road hypnosis and looks down to see Dean's thick fingers slowly stroking the inside seam of his jeans. 

"What're you doing?" Sam's expression twists into classic 'bitchface' mode. Before he can turn his head to give his brother a proper glare, Dean is saddled up next to him. He pushes Sam's hair back over his right ear, hot breath ghosting moist over his neck. 

"Come on Sammy, 's a long drive and you are so fucking sexy when you're drivin' fast, all intense." Dean punctuates the sentence by kissing the side of Sam's neck, all open mouth, sloppy tongue, and nipping teeth, hitting Sam right in the spot beneath his ear that gives him goosebumps from head to toe. 

"Fuck. Dean..." Sam groans as he tries to stay focused on the highway. 

"Yeah, Sammy? You like that?" Dean's kissing and sucking lower now, pulling the v neck of Sam's thin t-shirt down for better access to his tan skin. He sucks a hickey into Sam's clavicle as he slides his palm up between Sam's splayed thighs. Sam shifts uncomfortably against the seat as his cock stiffens. 

"Fuck, already hard for me baby? I thought after last night it would take a while for you to get in the mood. Guess you can't resist me, huh Sammy?"

Cocky son-of-a-bitch. Sam rolls his eyes and scoffs even though he knows Dean's right. Dean wrung 3 orgasms out of him in the past 12 hours but, sure enough, Sam was ready to go again just from his brother's mouth on his neck. 

"You know what that spot does to me." Sam says, referring to Dean's strategic assault. Sam grinds his hips up into Dean's touch, his erection already straining painfully against his zipper. 

"Fuck, take it out Dean. Please?" Sam's not above begging. His cock was too large to be comfortable when fully erect in his low slung Levi's. 

"Mmm, I fuckin' love it when you ask for it Sammy. Go on, tell me what you need." Dean's fingers pinch and twist Sam's nipple gently through his shirt, soliciting a quiet moan, before heading south to undo Sam's fly. 

Dean has his other hand on the back of Sam's neck, twisting in his long hair, tugging gently and scratching gently at his scalp. Sam has to force himself to keep his eyes on the road instead of tilting his head back in pleasure. 

"Want you to blow me Dean, get that pretty mouth on my cock." 

Dean moans in approval as his hand slides down the front of Sam's boxer briefs, wrapping around his thick erection. He's alternating between lathing Sam's neck in affection and watching his brother's face intently as he pleasures him. 

Once freed from the confines of his pants, Dean strokes Sam's cock perfectly. Twisting his fist around the head in a gentle grip, Dean's callouses catch the bundle of nerves beneath the slit. A thick pulse of precome beads up as Dean's fist moves south, tightening around the engorged shaft, giving a few tight, quick jerks to force more slick out of Sam. 

"Oh, fuck Dean. Fuck yes." Sam groans, head lolling involuntarily. 

"Keep your eyes on the road Sammy." Dean chides, well aware of how challenging this must be. 

He lowers his head between Sam's chest and the steering wheel as he circles his hand in a tight grip around the base of Sam's dick. 

"Fucking look at you... Dripping. So fucking wet for me." 

Dean presses his pursed lips gently against Sam's slit, sliding back and forth through the pulses of slick weeping from the head of his brother's cock. He parts his lips gently, tongue slipping out to gently lap the salty fluid. 

"Unngh, Dean. Fuckin' tease..." Sam is white knuckle fisting the steering wheel, chin tilted down to keep his eyes on the road. Dean's weight has him pinned to the seat so he's unable to shift his hips more than a few degrees. He's dying to be sheathed in the scalding, wet heat of Dean's mouth. Dean pulls back, licking his Sam-glossed lips. 

"Talk to me Sam, whaddya need? Need me to suck your cock baby? Tell me..."

"Please Dean. Suck it. Suck my cock. Wanna come in your fuckin' throat."

Dean groans in pleasure as he opens his mouth and engulfs Sam's length. The muffled sound ends in a slight gag as he takes Sam's impressive tool as far as he is able to at this angle. The sound makes Sam's whole body clench. 

"Fuck yes Dean. Take it fucking deep. Come on, let me fuck your throat." He lowers one hand down gently onto the back of his brother's neck, stroking gently in encouragement. 

Dean starts bobbing up and down on Sam, taking him as deep as he can. The flared head feels huge in his throat, bumping his tonsils uncomfortably and making his eyes water. He loves the sounds Sam is making in return so it's totally worth it. He begins working the part of Sam's shaft he can't fit into his throat in time with his mouth, pumping up and down. Sam groans loudly, almost gasping. 

"Yeah, Dean. Fuck. Don't stop. Fuck I'm gonna... Wanna come in your throat." 

Dean moans around Sam's cock, stroking harder. Sam is so close, he can feel his balls tighten in preparation for releasing their load into Dean's willing mouth. Suddenly, Dean is pulling back. A wet pop filling Sam's ears as his brother sits up and backs away onto the passenger side of the seat. 

"What the fuck, Dean?!" Sam turns to look at him, confused, trying to figure out what's wrong. Dean's mouth is shiny with spit and precome, lips bright pink and swollen. Seeing him like that is almost enough to finish Sam off. Almost. Dean is smirking. 

"Eyes on the road, Sammy. Hands on the wheel." Dean commands, voice loud, firm, and authoritative. Sam complies without thinking, snapping his head forward. 

"You're gonna cool off for a little while, ok baby? We've got a 9 hour drive ahead of us, remember? We're gonna take our time." Dean croons. 

Sam hears Dean unzip his own pants and a rustle of fabric as he frees his erection. He can see Dean stroking himself slowly in his peripheral vision. Sam checks the mirrors, trying to distract himself. He feels his cock pulse, more slick weeping from the tip. 

It was going to be a *long* drive.


End file.
